A number of operating systems and internet browsers today enable a computer user to switch back and forth between spreadsheets, internet pages, documents, and/or various other applications. For example, most internet browsers have a “back” button to view the previous internet pages viewed. However, when a side by side comparison is desired, the application windows must be reduced in scale, splitting the viewing monitor in two and limiting the amount of information shown. The scroll bar is then required to move the document up or down, or to the right or left in order to view all of the information. This wastes time and is confusing to the viewer. Additionally, when two viewers are involved, each viewer may want to look at different types of information.
For example, the government and financial industry are notorious for involving enormous amounts of data to be viewed on computer screens. Stock analysts and traders often have several conventional monitors on a single desk, each monitoring numerous stock quotes and other financial data. Similarly, government workers and analysts, whether they are part of the Department of Defense, the Internal Revenue Service or some other agency, typically waste time switching between screens of information.
Thus, there exists a need for a computer screen system having multiple screens that enables a computer user to view a high volume of information, thereby increasing productivity.